Luis Angel's Next Chefs 2019
Hi everyone''!'' After some more than 1 month of the competition, we have the winners of Luis Angel's Next Chefs 2019 and these are... Joey and Bianca, give a round of applauses for them. Also give a round of aplauses for the runner-ups Owen and Clara. Many thank to all to be part of this edition of the tournament, and thanks to participate, I'm glag with your participation''!'' That's all for now''!'' See you on the next edition''!'' Sincerely/Sinceramente, ---- Luis Angel's Next Chefs 2019 tournament is the fourth Next Chefs tournament of LuisAngel01 to select the chefs for the next game. Introduction Hi everyone''!'' Welcome back to the season of the fourth edition of Luis Angel's Next Chefs 2019''!'' This will be a special edition, this is because I have to change some rules with LANC and SNC, since now LANC only will be for Fandom Customers(including the Special Customers), while SNC will have all type of customers as participants. The tournament will be updated every two days, since now I'm busy with FCT19, CLC19 and the next upcoming game, so don't worry if you have to be everywhere since actually we have a seasonal party of tournaments''!'' I hope than this change will improve the performance of both tournaments, and now we will start with the first round of Luis Angel's Next Chefs 2019''!'' Let's party commence''!'' Matches Multigrain Fields Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, February 11, 2019 - Wednesday, February 13, 2019 * 1A: Joey (4 votes) vs. Ryan (0 votes) * 1B: Clara (4 votes) vs. Nathaly (0 votes) 2A/2B: Wednesday, February 13, 2019 - Friday, February 15, 2019 * 2A: Jimm (3 votes) vs. Bircham (2 votes) * 2B: Jenifer (5 votes) vs. Camilla (0 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Wednesday, February 27, 2019 - Friday, March 1, 2019 * 3A: Joey (3 votes) vs. Jimm (0 votes) * 3B: Jenifer (0 votes) vs. Clara (3 votes) Jungle Ruins Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Tuesday, February 19, 2019 - Thursday, February 21, 2019 * 1A: Leonardo (5 votes) vs. Aaron (0 votes) * 1B: Ylenia (3 votes) vs. Lee (2 votes) 2A/2B: Thursday, February 21, 2019 - Saturday, February 23, 2019 * 2A: Leo (2 votes) vs. Rubén (3 votes) * 2B: Zuri (4 votes) vs. Careen (1 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Sunday, March 4, 2019 - Tuesday, March 6, 2019 * 3A: Leonardo (2 votes) vs. Rubén (5 votes) * 3B: Zuri (3 votes) vs. Ylenia (4 votes) Marinara Rapids Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Friday, February 15, 2019 - Sunday, February 17, 2019 * 1A: Michichael (3 votes) vs. Vaslav (1 votes) * 1B: Diddy (3 votes) vs. Carrie (1 votes) 2A/2B: Sunday, February 17, 2019 - Tuesday, February 19, 2019 * 2A: Ayrton (0 votes) vs. Owen (4 votes) * 2B: Perla (4 votes) vs. Zulema (0 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Friday, March 2, 2019 - Sunday, March 4, 2019 * 3A: Michichael (0 votes) vs. Owen (5 votes) * 3B: Perla (3 votes) vs. Diddy (2 votes) Sausage Mines Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Saturday, February 23, 2019 - Monday, February 25, 2019 * 1A: Larrie (4 votes) vs. Tristan (0 votes) * 1B: Smith (0 votes) vs. Bianca (4 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, February 25, 2019 - Wednesday, February 27, 2019 * 2A: Steven (3 voes) vs. Gerard (4 votes) * 2B: Emma (1 votes) vs. Heidy (6 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Tuesday, March 6, 2019 - Thursday, March 8, 2019 * 3A: Larrie (6 votes) vs. Gerard (0 votes) * 3B: Heidy (2 votes) vs. Bianca (4 votes) ''' Semi-Finals 1A/1B: Saturday, March 9, 2019 - Tuesday, March 12, 2019 * 3A: '''Joey (3 votes) vs. Rubén (2 votes) * 3B: Ylenia (0 votes) vs. Clara (5 votes) 1A/1B: Tuesday, March 12, 2019 - Friday, March 15, 2019 * 3A: Owen (5 votes) vs. Larrie (2 votes) * 3B: Bianca (4 votes) vs. Perla (3 votes) Grand Finals 1A/1B: Friday, March 15, 2019 - Sunday, March 17, 2019 * 3A: Joey (6 votes) vs. Owen (3 votes) * 3B: Bianca (5 votes) vs. Clara (4 votes) Winners Trivia * This is the first Luis Angel's Next Chefs tournament with a image brackets. * The name of the divisions are from the levels of Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack''!'' Notes Category:Luis Angel's Next Chefs Category:Tournaments Category:Fandom Category:2019 Tournaments